The Bright Side: A new Beginning
by FoxNamedHunter
Summary: A rewrited version of the original The Bright Side, hopefully turns out to be better. It's 2014 and Max needs to find himself a job so he won't drown in debt. But, the job he finds himself might be different than he originally thought. How will it turn out for him? Find out! Takes place in Machinicon, New Millenia. New Millenia is made by me.


It was a peaceful evening at the empty parking lot of the damned pizzeria, it has some bad reputation dating back to the summer of 1987. That's when the now infamous "Bite of '87" happened, atleast that's what Max knows.

Max had his arms crossed, he was leaning against his black hatchback with some stickers here and there, mainly car memes and jokes.

He had a grim look, everyone would if they were fresh out of High School and in desperate need of a job, a job that will probably cost him his life, and the wage being under the minimal wage.

Max pulled up his phone out of his pocket and turned it on, he checked the time once again before deciding to get inside before he gets too cold. (Altough, a mid-summer evening isn't that cold.) He stood up properly and began walking towards the entrance, he was a little frightened since it may be his last day on earth, but you only live once, right?

Max pulled down the door handle and pushed the door slowly, he immiedetly regreted signing up for this, but he couldn't back away now. As he walked in to the dark restaurant, the door were slammed shut.

He regreted it all.

He tried not to look around, and deffinetly not at the animatronics' that were scattered on the show stage, but his genius plan didn't work out. He crashed in a few tables and chairs, it was really dark, but you could see the glowing eyes that were staring at him from the stage. He gulped, but moved on to the main office to meet his new boss.

He stood there at the end of the hallway, smiling at Max. It was a creepy smile.

"Well hello there! You must be the new security guard, right?" he said while he began approaching Max with open arms.

Max looked at him, not paying attention to his old fashioned, dirty, brown jacket and a pair of even dirtier jeans. This guy was a mess, and the fact that he was around his late 50's doesn't make it better.

Max reached out his hand to his boss, he expected his hands to be sticky and overall disgusting, and oh boy did he guess correctly. Max was seriously freaked out, eyes wide open and mouth ready to throw up any time, that old man's smell is not making it any better.

"Yeah, that'll be me, sir" said Max, trying not to run away as far as he could.

The old man smiled at him, showing his yellow teeth, one of them being rotten. Max tried to hold it back, but that was painful.

"So, the rules are pretty basic as you would expect. You sit here from 6 to 12, ehmm, from 12 to 6, sorry. You just need to be their, let's say, guarding angel, m'kay? Nobody wants them broken or stolen" the old man said with a pretty calm voice.

(Yeah, because someone would want to steal these things, riiight.)

"Yeah yeah, I got that on my memo, I know the drill" replied Max, blank expression as always.

The old man chuckled while looking at his shoes, did someone throw up on them? They even smell like that.

"Great, then I'll be heading home, good luck" said the old man as he went away, tipping his black hat towards Max, having his creepy smile on.

Max looked at him and waved goodbye.

"Freak" he mumbled and stepped inside of the office, it was a tiny 4x4m room with greay paint and white floor.

The paint on the walls looked pretty fresh, since they weren't all that filthy. In the middle of the room stood a black office chair, one of the wheels were missing. In front of the chair was a metal table with lot's of juck on it, old TV's, a radio, some speakers under the table, alot of paper balls laying around the whole room. And a typical soda cup.

Max was not satisfied, but he has seen worse than that, his room for that matter. Weird that his car is always clean on the inside, you could eat off of the carpets, no kidding.

Max sat down, and looked around, the wall in front of him was full of old posters and some drawings, probably children and their experience with the pizzeria.

The children were happy, but that didn't cheer Max up, not at all. He spotted a black security tablet on the table, he decided to pick it up and look at it, it controls the cameras' around the pizzeria. Weird thing is that there's no entrance camera, that;s some shitty camera placement right there.

Max flicked through the cameras' and finally landed on the stage camera.

The rabbit was gone.

Max stared at the tablet, at that point he knew that he's fucked and that these robots are going to stuff him inside an animatronic suit, springlock of course.

He was freaking out, he began sweating, he almost took off his hoodie (No way :O) because he was that hot. He flicked through all of the cameras' but couldn't find a trace after that damned bunny.

-Guess who's POV it is :P-

I stared at him from the darkness, he looked scared. It's so easy! I can just jump right at him without him knowing what hit'em!

But.. there's something off about this guy, he doesn't look like any of them nerds that were here, because nostalgia. He's different though, I just need to find out what..


End file.
